


Teddy bears always have their eyes open

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jjbek, M/M, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: JJ is a boy who can't sleep well. Otabek has the perfect solution.





	Teddy bears always have their eyes open

 

Otabek was thirteen years old, and he cared about people surrounding him even if he didn't seem so. Lately, he had been worried about the Leroy's kid when he entered the rink to practice. He did it with energy, but his eyes had big dark circles behind them. He looked tired, even if he tried to hide it from his parents and other adults.

 

It had been like this for about a week. They had an ice show for the school within a few days, although the Leroy boy was giving his best, Otabek could sense it. There was something wrong with him. When rehearsal finished, he skated to him, who greeted him waving his hand.

 

“Beka! Hi! Rough practice, eh?”

“You look tired.” He said, looking at JJ's blue eyes

“Uh...Well it is because I am putting the best of me in it!”

“That's why you are falling on the last jumps? You are the main character in the show, it must be too much pressure.”

“It isn't at all! JJ can do anything!” He said, laughing.

“Are you sleeping well?” Otabek asked with a bit of concerned mixed in his voice.

“Are you this perceptive all the time?” JJ laughed “Just as I expected from you, Beka.”

“That doesn't answer my question. Are you sleeping well?”

“I...Uhm...” JJ hesitated, then gave up at the intense look he received from Otabek “No, not at all.”

“Why aren't you sleeping?”

“Well I...Please don't tell anyone. Okay? So, you know the show, right? When they gave me the main character I started dreaming about the villain. All nights he visits me in my dreams it scares me so much I don't want to go back to sleep! It's horrible!”

“I see.” Otabek put a hand on his own chin, thinking, and nodding. “Can you hold on one more night? We'll do something about it...Tomorrow.”

“Beka?”

“I won't tell anyone either.”

“Oh...Ok. I kind of feel better after speaking to you about it. Thanks.”

“Don't thank me yet.”

 

The next day Otabek grabbed JJ by the wrist before practice. He took him to the locker room and told him to wait him up while the Kazakh opened his locker, retrieving a small bag.

“Here, this is for you. It'll help you sleep.” Otabek handed the bag to the hands of Leroy, who opened the bag revealing a small teddy bear. Dark rounded eyes looked at him from the stuffed animal.

“Cute” JJ said, but Otabek interrupted.

“You know...Teddy bears keep their eyes open to protect you from demons at night. Nightmares are also demons, so I thought you could use it to-”

 

Otabek couldn't keep talking as he found himself dragged inside a tight embrace by the boy at his side. Now to his front, wrapping around him like he couldn't let go. He could hear something close to a sob. Was he crying?

 

“Thanks a lot Beka! Now I will sleep okay, you're like, my hero!”

 

Otabek returned the embrace until the sobbing stopped.

 

Next day and the others, Leroy boy's smile was brighter than never, and the dark circles had disappeared from his eyes. Otabek allowed himself to smile and go back to the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this](https://me.me/i/teddy-bears-always-have-their-eyes-en-to-protect-you-15368653)
> 
> I just wanted cute JJBek. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
